Oye Arnold! ¿donde estás? La historia de Mai
by Hebo1984
Summary: El milagro de navidad desde el punto de vista de uno de los personajes mas enigmaticos


La historia de Mai

Por Hebo Freire

Basado en los personajes creados por Craig Bartlett

Era la víspera de navidad, la mayoría de personas estaban en sus casas con sus familiares, celebrando con champagne y comida, reunidos alrededor del árbol de navidad. La nieve comenzó a caer invadiendo hasta el último rincón de las calles de la ciudad. Algunas personas la contemplaban desde sus ventanas, con esperanza, con alegría, otros con aburrimiento y otros mas simplemente la ignoraban. Había alguien, una muchacha, parada frente a un ventanal de un gran edificio contemplando la nieve caer sobre la ciudad, había melancolía en sus ojos. Un gran vacío la invadía, en esos momentos de su vida lo tenía todo, pero le hacía falta algo, algo muy importante.

- Padre. Murmuró melancólica la chica.

Nunca conoció a sus padres, o conoció su origen exacto, sus padres adoptivos, una pareja muy amable y cariñosa, nunca le dieron mayores detalles, simplemente le dijeron que un soldado la salvo de la guerra y la trajo a Estados unidos, donde ellos la encontraron y la adoptaron y que su padre, el único que vivía, se quedo en ese país devastado por la guerra. Ella lo había buscado en ese lugar, ansiosa por encontrarlo y conocerlo pero hasta ahora le había resultado imposible, solo conocía su nombre por su acta de nacimiento "Hyunh…" pero nada más, sus padres y conocidos siempre le decían que no lo buscara más, por que tal vez se encontraría una desagradable sorpresa, "tal vez este muerto" "tal vez murió en la guerra" pero ella muy en el fondo de su corazón presentía que él, su padre, quien la salvo del infierno, estaba bien y vivo, esperando encontrarse con ella.

- Padre, solo espero que donde quiera que estés… vivas y estés feliz. Dijo ella y cerró los ojos.

000

En la madrugada del 25 de diciembre, ella dormía tranquilamente, cuando sonó el teléfono, casi sonámbula contestó el teléfono.

- ¿Si? Preguntó y alguien al otro lado de la línea hablo.

- ¿Señorita Mai? Lamentó molestarla tan temprano pero aquí hay una niña que quiere verla desesperadamente. Dijo el recepcionista desde hall del edificio.

- ¿Quien?

- Es una niña, dice que tiene algo importante que decirle.

- ¿Cual es su nombre? Preguntó Mai.

- ¿Que como te llamas? – preguntó el recepcionista – dice llamarse Helga.

- No conozco ninguna Helga.

- La señorita Mai dice que no te conoce. Dijo el recepcionista y lo siguiente que Mai escucho fueron unos ruidos como de forcejeos.

- Deme eso… - exclamo la voz de una niña – ¡Hola! ¡Hola! ¿Es usted Mai Ashford?

- Si, ¿Quién eres tú? Preguntó Mai intrigada.

- Soy Helga Geraldine Pataki y quiero hablarle de su padre, su verdadero padre. Dijo y al escuchar eso, Mai quedo sentada en la cama.

- ¿Que sabes de mi padre?

- Por favor, necesito verla, es muy importante.

000

Sin dudarlo Mai recibió la inesperada visita, en pijama y muy ansiosa, llamaron a la puerta y al abrir se sorprendió de encontrar a una pequeña niña de tal vez 10 años, abrigada con un vestido rosa y una chaqueta morada.

- Gracias por recibirme. Dijo ella y entro.

- Gusto en conocerte, Helga. dijo Mai y fueron a la sala, Helga salto al sofá y se sentó como toda una señorita.

- Lindo lugar. Dijo ella.

- Dices que tienes noticias de mi padre. Dijo Mai rezando a todos sus antepasados de que eso no se tratara de una broma, mientras iba a la cocina y ponía agua en la tetera, para hacer te.

La niña la observo detenidamente y sacó una hoja.

- Chica, voy a ir al grano. El sujeto de la oficina de información, trabajo toda la noche y finalmente me dio esta dirección, y este nombre "Mai Ashford" dice que fuiste adoptada por una pareja y tu historia, era igual a la de la persona que estoy buscando… pero no estoy segura si eres la persona indicada.

- ¿A quién estas buscando? Pregunto Mai encendiendo la estufa.

- Mai Hyunh. Dijo Helga y al escuchar este nombre la chica dejo caer uno de los pocillos al suelo.

- Ese era el nombre que aparecía en mi acta de nacimiento. Dijo Mai y Helga salto de la silla, corriendo a la cocina.

- Te encontré, por todos los demonios te encontré, Arnold se pondrá feliz – Dijo ella admirándola como una obra de arte y luego se calmó – escucha chica, se donde esta tu padre, ponte un abrigo y unos zapatos y te llevo de inmediato.

- ¿Sabes dónde está? ¿Dónde está?

- En esta ciudad, vive una casa de huéspedes al otro lado de la ciudad, te ha buscado como loco.

- ¿Él está en este país? Pregunto Mai incrédula.

- Si, él vino a buscarte aquí, desde hace muchos años.

Al escuchar eso los ojos de Mai se llenaron de lágrimas, él la estaba buscando desesperadamente. Sin perder tiempo Mai corrió a su habitación y se vistió, se puso un vestido rojo, unas botas y un abrigo y salió de inmediato con Helga, dejando la tetera abandonada al lado de la estufa, encendida.

000

Encontrar transporte fue una locura, el auto de Mai estaba bajo una tonelada de nieve y encontrar un taxi esa hora de la mañana era una lotería, las calles estaban desiertas y cubiertas por completo por la nieve.

- Pues tendremos que ir a pie. - Dijo Helga sin mas remedio entonces fue cuando vieron una barredora pasar. – oiga pare. Helga fue tras el vehículo el cual se detuvo.

- Feliz navidad niñas lindas ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?

- Usted pasa por el vecindario este por la 39? Preguntó

- No es mi territorio. Contestó.

- Necesitamos llegar ahí. Dijo Helga.

- Puedo acercarlas con mucho gusto. Dijo el hombre y ambas sonrieron y se subieron a la parte de atrás de la barredora. El conductor arranco y la gran camioneta empezó a empujar la nieve, limpiando la calle por donde iba. La barredora las acerco lo suficiente, pero aun tenían camino recorrer, 10 bloques. Recorrieron el trecho dándose prisa por llegar a su destino.

- Estamos cerca no te preocupes. Dijo Helga.

- ¿Por qué nos ayudas? Preguntó Mai.

- No lo hago por ti o por el tal señor Hyunh, lo hago por Arnold. Dijo Helga caminando apresuradamente.

- ¿Quien es Arnold? Pregunto Mai.

- Un torpe cabeza de balón que no se le ocurrió otra cosa que regalar a su Santa Secreto, que encontrar a su hija perdida en navidad, casi nada. Dijo Helga con algo de indignación.

- ¿Arnold me busco? Pregunto Mai.

- Si pero no lo logro, y esta apunto de perder la fe en la navidad, por eso estoy aquí para que ese cabeza hueca siga creyendo en los milagros, en la navidad y en todas esas sandeces morales, que hacen la pena vivir en este mundo de porquería. Dijo Helga con el ceño fruncida.

- ¿Arnold es tu hermano o algo? Preguntó Mai.

- No, es el amor de mi vida. - Dijo Helga con total sinceridad. – y ya hable demasiado, será mejor que no le digas a nadie lo que escuchaste, o creo que tu encuentro con tu padre no será muy navideño que digamos.

Mai sonrió, había conocido una niña muy peculiar. Cuando llegaron, la mañana resplandecía opacamente sobre el vecindario. Helga llego y se alegró de encontrar movimiento en Sunset Arm, se acercaron a la puerta.

- Bueno aquí es… golpea, un viejo o alguien extraño te abrirá, no te espantes, pregunta por el señor Hyunh, ellos te llevaran con él. Dijo Helga y la llevo de la mano hasta la puerta.

- ¿No vienes conmigo? Preguntó Mai extrañada subiendo las escalinatas.

- No, no es conveniente, saluda a el señor Hyunh y a Arnold de mi parte. Dijo Helga y soltó su mano retrocediendo.

- ¡Gracias Helga! dijo Mai.

- Feliz navidad niña perdida! Dijo Helga

- ¡Feliz navidad! Dijo Mai girándose hacia la puerta y tocó el timbre – ¿cómo sabré que…? Pero cuando se volvió a buscar a Helga, ella no estaba, había desaparecido, extrañada volvió a timbrar, escuchó una persona refunfuñando, entonces la puerta se abrió y apareció un anciano.

- Si, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

- Feliz navidad señor, estoy buscando a… - Mai dudo un poco – estoy buscando a mi padre.

- No soy yo ¿cierto?

- No señor, su nombre es Hyunh…

- ¡Claro! aquí tenemos un señor Hyunh y creo que te esta esperando, sigue por favor, ¡sigue! Le dio la bienvenida el abuelo Phil y Mai entro a la casa, ante la mirada atenta de Helga escondida desde los botes de basura.

- ¡Misión cumplida! Dijo Helga y sonrió saliendo de su escondite y se paro frente la casa de huéspedes y junto las manos. Desvelada, exhausta, con mucho frío, pero muy sonriente, le deseo lo mejor a su gran amor, Arnold.

El abuelo llevo a Mai a la sala y cuando entro, lo primero que vio fue a un hombre de espaldas frente a la chimenea y a un par de niños a su lado, uno de ellos tenía cabeza de balón y se veía muy triste, Mai se acercó un poco y lo reconoció, pudo reconocerlo a pesar de la distancia y el tiempo transcurrido y sonrió y entonces el hombre se dio la vuelta y la vio y ese instante el tiempo se detuvo.

- ¿Padre? Preguntó Mai esperanzada.

- ¿Mai? Pregunto él y ella asintió y entonces entre lágrimas el señor Hyunh corrió hacia ella y la abrazó ante la sorpresa del niño con cabeza de balón, y ante la alegría de todos.

- Mai.

- Padre me alegro que estés aquí.

- ¡Miren todos! es mi hija Mai. Anuncio el señor Hyunh.

- Hola a todos. Saludo Mai y todos sonrieron emocionados. El señor Hyunh y Mai se abrazaron de nuevo y rieron y lloraron, Luego hablaron mientras se acercaban a los chicos.

- Arnold, Gerald esta es mi hermosa hija Mai. Dijo él orgulloso de su preciosa hija.

- Hola Arnold. Mai lo saludo especialmente.

- ¿Como llegaste aquí? Preguntó Arnold y Mai sonrió recordando la advertencia de esa niña peculiar.

- Tu ángel de navidad me trajo hasta aquí, y envió un mensaje – Mai se aclaró la garganta – Feliz navidad, Arnold.

¡Feliz navidad!

Diciembre 24 /2012

No se pierdan el libro "la navidad de Arnold" traducido en español, esta en mi perfil de Scridb, gracias por leer, felices fiestas


End file.
